


The All Important Question.

by itsabluejay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsabluejay/pseuds/itsabluejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute he was in his room researching non pack related school work, the next his mind as per usual wandered to Derek pushing his head into a pillow while he took him from behind and before he knew it he was in his Jeep on his way to Derek’s loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The All Important Question.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic and due to the countless smut I read it had to be smut I would write first, hope you enjoy :)

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek looked up from his book. He was sitting on his bed in the open space of the Loft. Stiles had just come in through the sliding hatch door, hair drenched, jumper soaked from the beating rain outside that hit the loft window.  
“I can’t believe you even have to ask me that question” Stiles replied shedding his jumper. His top underneath had stuck to his jumper and was coming off too leaving the teenage boy topless to Derek.  
Derek folded the page in his book and got off his bed making head ways to the now shaking Stiles. He hadn’t thought this through enough. One minute he was in his room researching non pack related school work, the next his mind as per usual wandered to Derek pushing his head into a pillow while he took him from behind and before he knew it he was in his Jeep on his way to Derek’s loft. Stiles inhaled deep, licking his already wet lips and swallowing hard, wrecked from it all already.

He knew what Stiles wanted. He had sensed the young boy around him, aroused, excited, the looks he got when he thought Derek didn’t notice. The small touches and the attitude was all there for him to pick up on. It wasn’t like Derek hadn’t thought about it either. The constant want he felt when Stiles was near him, the urge to lick his neck, shove him against a wall, to claim what his wolf desperately wanted.  
Now the boy was in front of him, topless showing his bare pale skin, his skinny frame and the odd mole here and there that made Derek want to join them up with his claw scratching the surface of Stiles’ skin. He wanted Stiles wriggling underneath his grip begging to give him what he wanted. Derek looked over the boy’s body raising an eyebrow and then stared at the boy in his eager brown eyes.  
“What do you want?” he asked again. He wanted it, the permission, the longing answer to his question for weeks, months on end. The answer to the nights in his sheets panting Stiles’ name and imaging the hand around his hard on was Stiles’ smaller slender one.

Stiles was in agony. His mouth gaped, his eyes staring into Derek’s, his jaw tense, his heart raced, flushed cheeks and his hands in fists beside him. Stiles shook his head taking his eyes off of the only thing he wanted in a long time.  
Sure he’d wanted Lydia, he wanted to watch movies with her, take her on dates and kiss her goodnight on her doorstep. This…Derek was different. He wanted it dirty, he wanted it filthy down to the deepest core, the feeling of Derek’s hot breath on the back of his neck, his big hands on his ribcage, and the feeling of his hard cock inside of Stiles got his heart pumping so fast at times he thought he was going to have a panic attack. And now… now he’s standing in the middle of Derek’s loft and he can’t say it. He can’t bring himself to say it, to admit it _out loud_. It was torture.

Derek didn’t move, he was three steps away from Stiles. “Answer me” Derek said in two short breaths, his chest rose and fell against his tight black top. Stiles squirmed, pulled at his wet hair with his fingers “Do I have to say it?” the young boy was in pain. Derek could smell his arousal, it was hot, intense and surrounded him like an imaginary rope trying to pull him closer to the younger boy, to take him and all his innocence. Stiles groaned through gritted teeth and the rope pulled tighter.  
He pounced. His wolf took over him from that one groan and had Stiles slammed against the wooden pillar that was in the centre of the loft. The boy moved under his grip but Derek was firm on his waist with both his hands sliding his claws into Stiles’ fragile skin. Stiles put his head back against the pillar bearing his neck to Derek. He wanted it, he wanted it all but he needed his answer. “Say it” he grunted it was now or never.

Stiles closed his eyes. He had thought of this moment for weeks. It didn’t go according to any plan he had thought of, this was going way hotter than he ever imagined. The feeling of Derek’s hot hands on his waist made it hard to concentrate. His cock pulsed in his jeans from the small pain Derek was giving him. “Stiles…” Derek dragged his name out, his hot breath on Stiles’ face he was now that close.  
He opened his eyes and saw the searing red stare back at him. Oh God. “I want…” he stammered. Derek moved closer, he felt Derek come closer till their bodies touched, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, hard on to hard on and Derek was hard against Stiles. Stiles swallowed dry, he was gone. “You, I want you, you fucking sourwolf…I want…” he could have continued but the smack of Derek’s lips against his stopped that pretty sharpish.

He gasped letting his mouth slip open to allow Derek’s tongue to wind its way inside of Stiles’ frantic mouth. He tasted so sweet to Derek. Stiles was young, inexperienced but soon fell into the kiss letting Derek make the movements. Stiles found the courage to move, he brought his hands up and laced them through Derek’s hair earning him a groan from the Alpha. He pulled him closer tilting his head to kiss Derek more, deeper, wanting to taste every corner of his mouth like he imagined.

Derek broke the kiss moving his way down Stiles’ neck in short kisses and quick bites. The boy writhed under him bearing his neck, he tightened his grip on Derek’s hair. Derek pushed his hips into Stiles’, he needed that friction of Stiles’ cock on his, fabric between them driving him insane. Stiles moaned and cursed “oh God, fuck yes” which had Derek crazed.  
He went further down Stile’s chest. He kissed his collarbone, licked the middle of his chest tasting him, brushing his lips over the perked nipples causing Stiles to shiver. Derek let his tongue slip out and lapped over them, giving each one precise care. “Derek” Stiles encouraged moving his hands over and back across the Alpha’s hair.  
He continued his journey down south licking across his navel and down his treasure trial till he reached the start of his jeans. Derek now on his knees looked up at Stiles who face had gone pink, his pupils blown and the side of his neck turning red from his bites, Stiles panted heavily while he looked at Derek below him.  
Derek moved his hand over the top of Stiles’ thigh, his jeans wet from the rain and sticking to him. He hooked his finger into one of the empty belt holders. His face inches from where he wanted to be, he wanted to taste Stiles’ cock, wanted it inside of him dripping precum down his chin. “What do you want?” he didn’t move his eyes off of Stiles while he moved his other hand over Stiles’ hard cock under his jeans.

Stiles shook his head side to side. He did it once already he wasn’t about to do it again. He had Derek _fucking_ Hale on his knees in front of him with his hand rubbing his cock over his jeans. Stiles was jittery and he could hear his own heart pound in his ears, he wanted Derek to blow him, to suck on his dick, take his balls in his mouth, he wanted it all and more. He’d have to answer to him again. Stiles let go of Derek’s hair and brought them up to his face hiding him from Derek while he answered quietly “Suck my dick… Derek fuck please just…” he was cut off again from the sound of buttons popping.  
He watched while Derek hungrily popped the buttons in Stiles’ jeans and pulled them down just to his knees. Derek brought his eyes back up to Stiles’ and moved closer to his clear erection and licked over his boxers. “Oh my…God” Stiles stared in awe at what Derek was doing to him, the way it made him feel, he thought about this in so many ways and now having it seemed surreal, it was everything and nothing he imagined and Derek wanted this too, he _wanted_ Stiles.

Derek inhaled the scent of Stiles were it was strong in his groin making the teenager whimper with Derek’s face now in his crotch. The wolf needed it, the scent of what he wanted, he would never forget it, Stiles’ unique scent just to him and Derek pulled back when he felt his nose dampen from the precum.  
He moved Stiles’ boxers out of the way revealing what he wanted, what he wanted staring at him now, leaking and smooth and so beautiful Derek just licked his lips at it. He wasn’t as big as Derek’s was but just as long and it also wasn’t long till Derek put Stiles’ cock in his mouth finally tasting it. He groaned with Stiles in his mouth making his cock vibrate sending Stiles into euphoria.

Stiles didn’t know how long he was going to last, he thought he was doing pretty good for now considering he had Derek Hale on his cock. He didn’t know whether to look or not, looking wouldn’t make it last long but the way Derek was taking him was making it hard not to. He heard the slurps, the moans, the kisses and the smack of Derek’s tongue hitting his lips from when he licked the length of Stiles shaft. His hand cupped his balls massaging them while he took Stiles deep in his throat the feel of his stubble against his thighs, fuck it was good.  
He wanted more though, he wanted to feel of Derek inside his ass for real, to take his cock and drive it inside of Stiles. The end was near and he knew now how to get it. Stiles looked down for a second and saw Derek licking the head of his cock like it was an ice lolly. “Ask me” Stiles whispered not sure if he could say it any louder he was in too much bliss to consider using actually grammar. “The question…ask me” he repeated.

 

Derek stood up, he grabbed Stiles’ face in his hands and kissed him, making him taste himself, taste what he tasted and asked the final question. “What do you want Stiles?” he said it still against Stiles’ lips not parting. “fuck me” was all he managed, it was all he needed.  
He gripped onto Stiles’ waist and lifted him out of his jeans and around his waist. Stiles held onto his neck, his breaths short against Derek’s ear while he moved him to his bed. He lay him down in the centre, naked except his socks which he took off himself leaving him bare to Derek to take, to claim as his own.

Stiles’ eyes never left Derek while he started to undress himself in front of the boy. He gazed as Derek took his top off showing his marbled chest and abs, his cuts that went from his sides down under his jeans to where his prize was hiding. Derek unhooked his belt and zipped his jeans down in a quick movement Stiles didn’t register that Derek was crawling towards him with his cock in plain view.  
He gasped at it, it was big, wider than his own and he was about to take it, take it inside of him and it wasn’t like he was experienced in this. He was a virgin everyone knew this, it wasn’t a secret and Derek knew it too. He pushed Stiles back so he lay on the sheets and leaned down to kiss him open mouthed darting his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. He let go to look at Stiles, he was ready for this and he hoped Derek got that. He kissed him again his hand reached for something in the side table.  
Stiles noticed the lube and started to turn around when Derek stopped him. He didn’t say anything but Stiles relaxed back down to where he was assuming this was how Derek wanted it. He knew this wasn’t a great first position, he had looked into it but he trusted Derek, after everything he trusted him with his life of course he was going to trust him with his virginity.  
The Alpha sat back on his heels between Stiles’ legs and poured the lube onto his fingers coating three of them generously. Stiles licked his lips and moved his legs further apart. Derek lifted Stiles’ legs over his thighs and came back down to hover over Stiles. One hand around his waist and the other found Stiles’ rim easily already stroking it with his middle finger. Stiles gripped onto the sheets beside him, the sensation of it driving him over the edge, he did it to himself once but someone else doing it, Derek doing it, just was… “yeahh…” was all he could say and Derek pushed his middle finger into Stiles making him moan from the new feeling.

He moved his finger around Stiles, opening him up, getting him comfortable, getting him used to it. The sweat droplets forming on Stiles’ hair line and Derek lapped his tongue over them to nearly distract Stiles when he put his index finger in. Stiles cursed and tightened himself around Derek’s fingers. He was nervous, he was anxious and Derek didn’t want that.

Stiles let Derek kiss him, he knew it was a distraction but he didn’t seem to mind. He knew he needed to relax and Derek’s kisses and tongue massage was making him relax. He started to enjoy the feeling of Derek stroke around in him, scissoring his fingers and moving in and out.  
Now getting more confidence in his kissing, Stiles bit down on Derek’s bottom lip pulling it hard showing him he wanted more and Derek groaned letting his fingers out to push the third one in. Stiles didn’t let of Derek’s lip till he was knuckle deep in him and reaching for his prostate which was a definite high and new on Stiles’ sexual experiences. He jerked under Derek moving his hips further down to try and get more of Derek inside of him, he wanted his gland stroked and filled by Derek. He was ready and Derek pulled his fingers out.

Derek moved so that his the head of his cock now rested on Stiles’ rim. He looked down at the boy who was staring at the ceiling in a complete daze, he wasn’t sure if he was still conscious except for his fists moving around with the bed sheets. Derek pushed the head of his cock in bringing Stiles back to life, the boy arched his back and pulled himself off of the bed his head hitting into Derek’s shoulder. “Fuck…” he cursed loudly in Derek’s neck and he fell back down to the bed. “…yeahh” was soon added quieter and Derek pushed more and more into Stiles giving him what he wanted, what they both wanted till he bottomed out.  
He stayed like that for a second or two before he started to move. He was slow, steady and it was nice, but he didn’t want nice. He wanted to fuck Stiles, he wanted Stiles crying his name, numb from the waist down and filled with his cum. He wanted to fill Stiles with him so bad that his wolf raged under him to pick up speed and he obeyed.  
Derek thrusted into Stiles hard making Stiles moan loud. He did it again, and again and again banging into Stiles with hard thrusts that Derek was losing his breath now too. They were both covered in sweat dampening the sheets and his wet hair was falling onto Stiles’ chest. He fucked Stiles harder, faster, his hands gripped onto the boys waist so he couldn’t move away from him.  
“Yeah… Derek… like that… fuck… yeah…” Stiles cried, his head turned to the side eyes shut hard mouth gaped open he looked so perfect to Derek. He was close now, he pulsed hard into Stiles, three more and he was gone. His wolf creeping to the surface turning his eyes back to their crimson red and his claws dug back into Stiles’ waist making him wince.

“I’m…” Derek tried to talk, he couldn’t, he was shaking too much and then he came inside of Stiles. “oh fuck” Stiles cursed opening his eyes wide from the feeling, Derek pounded him till he found his prostate again and then Stiles was gone, cumming untouched between the two boys covering their stomachs together.

Derek shuddered above Stiles and pulled out of him collapsing onto the bed beside him. They lay there in complete silence, listening to their heart beats go back to normal. Derek turned to his side and pulled the young boy to him wanting to be close to him, not liking the distance now that they had had sex. The teenager didn’t seem to object and let Derek put his hand across Stiles’ stomach. Stiles sighed deeply and Derek looked at him, he was staring at the ceiling with the biggest grin on his face. Derek smiled a little and asked the all important question of the night “Was that what you wanted?”

**Author's Note:**

> ]


End file.
